The Long and Winding Road
by LightandShadow56
Summary: Ash and Dawn return to Kanto to Pallet Town, meeting old friends along the way. But not all is a perfect reunion. Ash X Dawn and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Sinnoh waterfront. Many trainers, from the starters to the veterans, boarded the _S.S. Golden Rose _that was bout for Viridian City in Kanto. Two familiar trainers in particular were very excited to be on this particular journey. Ash, Pikachu and Dawn waited to purchase their tickets for the three-day journey from Sinnoh to Kanto, where Ash lived.

"Ash, I'm so excited! I've never been on a ship before." Ash could only laugh as he remembered one of his first trips on a ship. 'I don't think I'll tell Dawn about that one.' He thought to himself. "I'm guessing you two are Pokemon Trainers" the receptionist said. "And a cute couple too." Ash and Dawn both blushed at the comment. Ash had noticed strange feelings he had around Dawn. Not the sick feeling he got when he looked Jessie in the face, but a warm feeling he never quite felt before, except maybe with Pikachu.

Dawn interrupted his thoughts. "Ash, do you want separate rooms or share one?" Ash blushed at the thought of sharing a room with Dawn for three days, but another, familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ash Ketchum, is that you?" Ash turned to see someone he'd never think to see in Sinnoh. He was wearing dark blue jeans that looked a size too big, as half his feet were covered with the fabric. He wore a kaki-brown belt that hung free of the belt loops. About half an inch of the boy's boxers showed between the jeans and grey tank top. He wore an open, black hoodie jacked with short sleeves and a green stripe in the middle. His somewhat long, messy brown hair pointed out at the ends and a Pikachu with a tuff of fur sticking out at the forehead sat on his shoulder. He recognized the boy instantly. It was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, I had to leave you hanging! Don't worry; the next part will come in a day or so. My first fic, so leave a nice comment please! First person to guess who the mystery trainer is gets a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash, I can't believe it's you, it's been too long!" Ash couldn't believe it! "Ritchie, how are you? Good to see you!" They gave a quick man hug and almost started catching up, but Dawn asked, "Ash, who's your friend?" "Oh, yea. Dawn, this is Ritchie; I met him way back at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Ritchie, this is Dawn. I met her when I first came to Sinnoh." "Dawn, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you Ritchie." The woman at the desk asked patiently, "Would you three like to share a room?" "Hey that sounds like a good idea! What do you guys think?" Ritchie and Ash replied in unison "Sounds great!"

"Ritchie, Sparky's looking good. Looks like you two have been training a lot!" "Thanks Ash. Yeah, we've been training a lot recently, especially since I plan on shooting for the Hoenn League sometime soon." "Wow, the Hoenn League! Ash didn't you come in the top five or something like that?" Ash slunk to the deck and just sighed "Yeah something like that." "Ha-ha, Ash I know what will cheer you up, tomorrow there's a trainers dance in the ballroom." "Ritchie I hate dances…" "Yeah, but there's and all you can eat gourmet buffet there too." "You had me at all you can eat!" "Ash, you forgot you don't have anything to wear there tomorrow." "Yeah, you're right Dawn." "Don't worry Ash; I think I have something that would look good on you." "Alright!" "Hey, where's Pikachu and Sparky?" "I think I saw them run off to the bow." "Well, we can let them have their little adventure Ash; they know where the room is." "Yeah, your right. So, anyone else hungry?" "Ha-ha, same old Ash, stomach comes right after Pikachu!" "Yep, seems like no matter what, he's always hungry." "Hey, I'm not _always_ hungry!" "Ok, if you say so Ash. I'm going to go fix my hair before we eat; I think the wind messed it up." Ash teased, "Same old Dawn, hair first, stomach second." "Ash!" "Ha-ha, so now Ash is a comic to! You're just so talented aren't you?" "Yeah I try. Lets see if we can find Pikachu and Sparky and see if their hungry." "Sounds good. Hey Dawn, we'll meet in the cafeteria, okay?" "Ok guys, see you there!"

**Author's Note: Sorry I keep writing shorter stories, the next one will be longer, and I'll post it up sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed it, feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
